


In Hindsight

by JayhawkWrites



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rain, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/pseuds/JayhawkWrites
Summary: Kurt’s had a very bad past hour. It’s a good thing his husband is amazing.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65
Collections: Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020





	In Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the 3rd Glee Fanfiction Friday Prompt: 
> 
> "Where's your shoe?"
> 
> "The giant mud puddle down the road demanded sacrifice."

In hindsight, Kurt probably should have looked at the forecast before he left for work that morning. The weather was always unpredictable this time of year, and the gray skies should have clued him in that rain might be possible.

In hindsight, Kurt should have left work when it started to drizzle. He was finished with the project he was working on and thought the rain would pass quickly, so he was planning to wait it out. When it started to really pour down, he realized he had been wrong, and he didn't want to wait any longer to get home to his husband.

In hindsight, Kurt should have taken a cab home instead of the subway. Once he left his office, though, his mind was on autopilot, distracted by the torrential downpour of rain. Even while he was on the subway, his mind wasn't on the thoughts of how to get himself home drier, it was on how much this damn rain was ruining his favorite pair of work shoes.

In hindsight, Kurt also probably shouldn't have tried to jump over the very large puddle and just walk around it, even though it would have meant even more time in the rain. He didn't think about the fact that his very skinny jeans wouldn't allow for as much movement as he needed.

When Kurt finally entered their apartment, he was near tears. After he shut the door, he simply leaned back against it and shut his eyes, willing the tears not to fall.

"Where's your shoe?" was the first thing Blaine said upon seeing his very wet husband.

"The giant mud puddle down the road demanded sacrifice," Kurt replied, surprised that he was able to still be snarky in his current state.

"Were you able to fish it out?" Blaine asked, getting up from the couch to get Kurt a towel.

"No," Kurt replied, eyes still closed. It wasn't until a towel was wrapped around his front that he noticed Blaine's presence. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly at his husband. Blaine would always be the best part of his day. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Why don't you go and run a bath?" Blaine suggested. "I turned the heater on, so the room will warm up. Just leave your clothes on the sink, and I will come in and get them and start treating them for any stains."

"I love you," Kurt whispered, feeling that if he spoke any louder, all of the repressed emotions from the last hour would pour out of his eyes. He knew that when that happened, he wanted to be dry and able to fall into his husband's arms.

Kurt took off his one shoe and left it on the mat by the front door then trudged to the master bathroom. He adored their bathroom, and they had spent a long time renovating it to make it perfect. When Kurt was younger, he saw a movie where not only did the bathroom have a heater in it, similar to those you can find in some hotels, it also had heated floors. To some, this seemed like a frivolous waste of money, but to Kurt, it was the little details that were perfect. He turned on his relaxing playlist, started the water in their oversized whirlpool tub, and stripped down. _I love that husband of mine_ , he thought as the warmth of the heater above him and the tiles below his feet started to thaw him out. Kurt added some of his favorite essential oils and then practically melted into the water, laying down on his luxurious bath pillow.

Kurt was so relaxed that he didn't notice Blaine come in and get his clothes. By the time the water was lukewarm and Kurt was thoroughly pruned, he drained the tub and stepped out. It was then that he noticed his clothes had been picked up, a towel had been placed in the warmer (yet another luxury both boys enjoyed), and his fluffiest robe was hanging on the hook. _I really, really love that husband of mine._

After he was dry, Kurt stepped into their bedroom and put on his warmest lounge clothes. When he was dressed and finally warm all the way through his body, Kurt went to find Blaine. He found him in the laundry room, soaking wet.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "What...why...how did you get so wet?"

"I had to go rescue your shoe," Blaine replied.

In hindsight, Kurt should have known that this was exactly what Blaine would do. He should have known that Blaine would know the puddle he was talking about, because he complained about it every time it rained. He should have known Blaine would always do anything and everything in his power to make Kurt happy. And, he had most definitely succeeded today.


End file.
